An Arygon Story
by KristaMcDalperson
Summary: My ideas of the Arya/Eragon relationship after the fourth book of the Inheritance Cycle. *spoiler alert* If you have not read the books (WHERE IS YOUR SHAME?) read them before reading this... Unless you have no interest (again WHERE IS YOUR SHAME) :D See you soon! Se onr sverdar sitja hvass
1. Eragon POV 1

I do not own any of Mr. Poalini's creations, only my own.

Eragon looked over at the farith of his beloved, Arya, in the grand castle that he had built in the foreign land where he and his fellow elves had made the new generation of riders' homes.

_Little one, are going to be alright, or shall I train the younglings today?_

_I'll be fine. I wonder what she is thinking right now?_

_I don't know little one, perhaps you should write to her._

Eragon got up and put his midnight blue tunic with the riders' emblem on it, along with his moon colored leggings. He looked in the mirror and saw a twenty year old man, with dark brown hair sweeping over his catlike eyes, and an angled jaw that was produced by being at the Blood-Oath celebration, over ninety years ago.

Still thinking of Arya, Eragon sprinted down the corridor from his quarters and made his way to the training facility that was built for the newer riders. When he got there the two newest riders, Arkea and Bothendar, were already their waiting for him, deep in conversation. When Arkea shifted her stance and saw Eragon, both the elf and the dwarf fell silent, and made the traditional elvish greeting, with two fingers over their mouth.

Their two dragons, Edoc'sil and Carknabragha were training with Saphira in aerial combat I'm the clear blue skies. They had recently progressed and now had straw stuffed dummies on their backs, and trying to keep them there.

"Today you two will be sparring while being mentally attacked. This will need concentration and discipline to ensure that you do not injure each other, but also do not lose. I myself will place the attack on your minds." He looked at each of their faces to see if they understood, and then continued, "Now take your positions and dull your blades. . . Ready? Now fight."

A/N  
Hey, you guys what's up! This is my first fanfic and I need some support!  
Please rate, comment, vote, subscribe, whatever you do here and give me feedback  
P.S. Yes I know I'm a horrible person, I shipped Eragon and Arya, but you knew it was coming at some point.  
P.P.S. I want Eragon for Christmas  
P.P.P.S. My email is karissalm223


	2. Arya POV 1

I do not own anything I have not created ;)

**_'I love you and miss you to the moon and back Arya. You are the reason I keep living. Don't die on me.'_**

Arya had read that line over and over and over and over again. She had also cried over it many times, but still she read the blurry handwriting. Her love, her life writing to her in such a sad way. She wished that she had gone with him, or at least convinced him to stay in Alagaesia. The note had come in on a boat of clear water two nights ago at her window. Ever since then she had not been able to put it down. Fìrnen was her only comfort now.

_Sparrow, you must eat_

_But Fìrnen. . ._

_Tut tut you haven't eaten in two full days. . . Now eat before I put it down you throat._

_Yes "mother"_

_Father _Fìrnen corrected feeling quite satisfied.

_But fathers don't nag_

_This one does_

As Arya ate she thought of Eragon again. She thought of the night that Eragon told her that he must leave in order to keep the next generation of riders safe. The night that she had told Eragon her true name. The night that he had told her his. Suddenly she was crying again, but she wiped the tears away angrily. Why was she crying? She needed to get over herself the new riders were going to be there soon and she needed to prepare herself. But the more she thought the more she was sure of what she was going to do. . .

Hello readers, if there are any.  
I would just like to say I will probably update often, if not every day, so please read, comment rate, vote whatever you do for these things  
Email me at karissalm223  
P.S if you comment I might dedicate things to people, just for motivation o.O insert inappropriate joke here


	3. Eragon POV 2

I do not own anything I did not make. ;)

Eragon knew that he couldn't leave the new riders just to visit. Right now he wish the words on the page would force him back to the land he loved, so that he would have a reason to leave.

'Come back to me I need you. Please. For at least a day! I just need to see you! I love you!'

Those words had caused him so much pain in the last few days. Why did he leave? Was he that stupid, to let himself believe that he would forget those he loved eventually? No. He knew that this was going to come to this point. He had to choose. Duty or love?

'Little one' Saphira said, 'do you want to talk about it?'

'Not quite yet Saphira, I need to think first.'

'Know that whatever you decide, I will stand by you.'

Eragon gazed into her large sapphire eye. 'Thank you, I am proud to be bonded with you, Saphira.'

'I know.' She said smugly

For the first time in weeks Eragon beamed with joy and laughed with mirth. Everything was going to work out, maybe not the way he expected, but definately sufficient.


	4. Arya POV 2

I do not own anything I have not created ;)

Arya looked down at the young Rider and dragon. Needless to say that she was surprised by the rider's age. She was an Urgal child and, by their standards was only two years old.

"What are your names, younglings?"

The rider spoke, "I Ûrdjeth," she then pointed to her dragon and said, "Inzilbêth."

"It is a pleasure to meet you both."

Then the dragon spoke. _Do not take advantage of her. If you do you will get your face ripped off_. The voice was musical, but fierce. Very much a female.

Arya was surprised that she would speak in such a blunt matter, but it made sense. She was only trying to protect her rider.

_Of course Inzilbêth_

_Good now that we have that sorted out, call me Bêth_

_As you wish Bêth_

Arya looked back down at Ûrdjeth and saw that she was looking up at her with wide eyes.

"What is wrong child?"

"Bêthie speak?"

"Yes, why?"

"First time"

_I wonder, how did she get in possession of the egg at such a tender age?_

_Who knows but the dragon chose her so she is the one we will train._

_Aye_

"Ürdjeth how did you get possession of the egg?"

The child looked at her with confusion so she tried again.

"How do you get Bêth?"

"Oooooh," the child raised her arm, "show you."

It was Arya's turn to be confused.

"Come down."

Arya did and when the little one's palm touched her cheek.


	5. Arya POV 3

**_Arya looked around and saw that she was at a campfire site and sitting in a circle with Urgals, but something was strange about these ones. They were much larger than regular Urgals, but not Kull, because they looked like they were resting, which they rarely ever do. Next to her there was what looked like seasoned warrior because of the bands surrounding his biceps._**

**_"Just wait, my little herndal, your ushnark, Nar Knögarg will be sure let you see the egg the elves bring. Do not worry! If you become rider, you will give the tribe much honor and glory!" _**

**_So I am the girl! Her father is the chief?_**

**_The vision flashed forward to when the elves had come. The elves and her father were fighting over whether the child should see the egg or not. _**

**_"What if the dragon inside chooses her!" Her father cried._**

**_"Exactly our point! If the dragon hatches for her, will you be willing to let her go?"_**

**_"Anything to give her a better future, for if she stays here she will have to be forced into marriage to the bravest warrior in our tribe! I don't want to do that to her!" _**

**_The elves grimaced but said, "Fine, but if it hatches for her we must bring her to the Queen immediately." _**

**_The cheif was thrilled. "Come her child. Come to daddy."_**

**_Arya toddled over and leapt into the chief's arms._**

**_He whispered to me, "Remember, that I love you, and that your mother did too, so much that she gave her life for your safety remember that... Always"_**

**_Together, they entered the tent and saw an ash-colored dragon egg with cloudy swirls glowing around it. Immediately, Arya was attracted to the egg, as if it was already hatched for her. The second she put her hand on it, the egg started cracking and shaking. The dragon was hers! Forever! _**

**_She squealed in delight and named her dragon 'greatest joy' in her native language. The memory then ceased._**


	6. AN

I would just like to say that you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for reading this fan fiction!

I would like you to know that I will probably be able to update at least once a day, and most of the time when I'm making them I'm doing it in the middle of class, and haven't been busted. (Yet. I most likely have just jinxed it.) Therefore you can tell that I'm naturally a sneaky person. Therefore you can tell that I will be stalking you if you do not comment! :creepystalkerface: JUST KIDDING! But I would like to say that I would really appreciate it if you would please review, whether you hate/love it to death! Thank you! Love you all! ? ﾟﾘﾳ? Did not mean to do that... Whoops, gotta go before it gets awkward!

Bye!


	7. Eragon POV 3

Eragon was performing the rimgar, a traditional elvish exercise, with his student riders. They seemed concerned and distracted, therefore made more mistakes than usual.

_After one more mistake I will end this and speak to them, he decided._

_Make sure you are gentle, little one._

_Yes Saphira._

As if on cue, Bothendar toppled over into Arkea, making her fall over on top of him. It would have been comical if there wasn't a serious reason behind it.

"Let us be finished with this for now, but first, I would like to talk to you both. Come sit down." Both of the Riders complied.

"You seem to be...distracted, for lack of a better word. Is there anything that I should know about, or could help you with."

There was silence. After a few seconds, Arkea spoke in a rush, "Elda, we are feeling homesickness. I miss my family. I have half a mind to escape this place and go back to Alagaesia, just to see our loved ones."

"I wish we could visit, at least for a little while," said Bothendar.

Eragon said, "I know how you feel. Maybe we should take a vacation. Train while we are there in different politics." A plan was forming in his mind 'The younglings will need an escort won't they?' he thought. He inquired Saphira, and she agreed. He said to the young ones, "We will leave in three days. Get ready. We will be staying for a month with each race in Alagaesia."

His heart was soaring! He would finally see his beloved! He would never leave without her by his side! NEVER! Saphira shouted with glee!


	8. Arya POV 4

Arya pulled back from the child's hand and gasped, "How did you do that young one?"

One of the elves accompanying her stepped forward, "If I might speak your majesty, we have found that she has been able to do this since six months old. We still do not understand how she does this."

A sudden peal of laughter ripped through the sky. All were stunned to see Ürdjeth doubled over, letting peals of mirth come through her mouth. she turned around and looked Arya, who was still kneeling in the soft soil, full in the face. She then asked, "I special?"

Arya looked at the girl and saw the doubt in her eyes. The elven princess looked straight into the Urgal child's eyes and said, "You are extraordinary little one, come let me show you our city."

Ürdjeth beamed as Arya rose up and walked toward Tialdarí Hall. She heard the girl run to catch up to her, but was surprised when she felt the youngling grasped her hand and walk along side. Arya looked at the girl and saw her studying her face quizzically.

"You sad."

Arya sighed. Was it obvious even to this young one? "Yes, little one I am."

"Why?"

"Perhaps I shall tell you later, when you can better understand."

Ürdjeth stuck her lip out and pouted.

Arya laughed, and the girl soon joined her. the young one stopped laughing abruptly and said, "You pwetty when you happy. Nicer too."

Arya looked at the girl and said, "Thank you little one."

Ürdjeth beamed at her, and Arya found herself laughing again. After a few more minutes like this they had arrived at a crossroad. "Little one do you want to go to your house, or do you want to have lunch with me in my house?" (A/N if your a pervert... REALLY? you should be ashamed of yourself.)

The younglings looked at her and said, "Your house!"

"Come with me, little one, I will show you the way."

The whole way, Ürdjeth looked like she was memorizing the way there, which she probably was. However, when they finally got to Tialdarí Hall, the youngling gasped.

"It's pwetty!"

"Yes little one, it is."


	9. Eragon POV 4

_**I'm sorry you guys, I would have posted something this morning, but I had to study for a test, deal with some family situations and**_

_**(Eragon cuts in) stop making excuses we all know you just didn't want to get off you lazy ass! You little...**_

_**Me: We have kids reading.**_

_**Eragon: Screw the kids I want to see Arya. Guess what I'm gonna do when I see her. I'm gonn...**_

_**Me: Dude chill bro... It won't be graphic unless the readers want it to be.**_

_**(Eragon turns to readers with confusion) you mean these guys?**_

_**Me: As opposed to? **_

_**Eragon: Ummmmm... I don't know... So you mean that bunny4eva2 and RandomKids are out there. **_

_**Me: Yeah you should say thank you without them I would've stopped writing and left you without Arya. **_

_**Eragon: OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **_

_**Me: Kay let's get back to the story.**_

_**Eragon: Pssst. Vote if you want it to be lemony or not.**_

_**Me: Eragon! What would Arya think with you being so perverted.**_

_**(Eragon smiles evilly) I don't know I guess we'll find out *winks at reader pervertedly **_

_**Me: Eragon I swear I'm gonna stab you one day... Anyway here's the story! XD**_

ERAGON POV

Eragon felt free for the first time in 83 years, and it felt amazing to say the least. He was finally get to see Arya. Those bright green eyes, upturned nose, musical voice, pealing laughter were all taunting him, being just out of reach.

_So close, yet so far._

He finally knew what those words meant.

_What do they mean little one? _

_That you are close to something mentally, but physically there is some sort of barrier between it, or vis versa. In this case it is Arya and myself. Although, I don't know which kind yet, _he admitted.

_Oh little one!_

_Its alright Saphira, I just really wish I knew what kind of situation I am going to be walking into._

_You know that's not true! I can see that clearly in your mind._

Eragon slumped over and sighed, _you're right Saphira, I don't know what's gotten into me. I must sound like a lovestriken fool!_

_That is because you are, little one, _she said gently.

Eragon blinked back tears, not wanting to show his young apprentices weakness.

_Its not good for you to hide your feelings, Eragon. You know that._

_I don't want to put them in a awkward position, to comfort their master._

_But sometimes, it is good to be comforted, whether it be from masters, peers, or apprentice._

Eragon was silent. Soon, Saphira realized he was asleep and whispered, _Goodnight little one._

He drifted into his waking dreams.


	10. Arya POV 5

**_Hi guys! I know it's been a full day since I've written, but here's an extra long chapter for you. I don't own anything I have not created! ? ﾟﾘﾘ_****_? _**

Arya opened the door and looked down at Ürdjeth to see tears streaming down her face.

"Little one, what is wrong?"

"Nut-ting," but she seemed to think less of it so she said, "Sh-show you." Arya obliged and knelt on one knee, giving the child her full attention. Everything faded as Arya entered Ürdjeth's memory.

**_Arya gasped. She was in a room that looked much like her own, with a few modifications that made it clear that Urgals lived here instead of elves. In the room, there was an Urgal woman who was larger than normal Urgals, but not Kull. Arya heard herself cry out, "Momma!" and knew that this was Ürdjeth's mother. She looked up to see the chief was carrying her in his arms. She started to wiggle out of her father's grasp and into her mother's arms. _**

**_"Why does she like you better than me?" the chief grumbled, while handing the child to its mother._**

**_"Because I'm the one who feeds her."_**

**_"Yes but that's not my fault-" _**

**_"Are you saying that you would enjoy being a women?" The mother interjected _**

**_"Maybe I am!" He huffed quietly._**

**_The parents looked at each other and busted out laughing, unable to Contain their a few seconds later they were interrupted by a splintering door. The two Urgals turned around to face the disturbance. It was three bloodthirsty Kull. One of them said, "We have orders not to kill you unless you protect that child."_**

**_"You will have to kill me first then!"_**

**_The Kull swung his axe back and before the chief was able to react put it forward. But in a flash the Urgal woman stepped in front of the Kull gave Arya to her father and in the last second said, "I love you," only to get her head severed from her body. _**

**_The chief roared in anger. His blood burned with hate and vengeance. Within minutes, the three Kulls were demolished, and the chief and Arya, who was still in his arms stood there unharmed._**

**_The chief stood over his mate and moaned. "Why did you do that Rishta? Why? I would have gladly given my life for the safety of you and the child."_**

Arya backed away from her hand. "I see! So this room reminds you of your mother? Is that why you are crying little one?" Ürdjeth nodded in response.

"Do you want to leave and see your home now?"

"N-no, st-tay h-here."

"Ok, what do you want to do?"

"C-cook?"

"Let's go to the kitchen, then little one."

Ürdjeth grabbed Arya's hand and Arya led her to the kitchen and got the recipe book out. The Urgal girl and the queen of elves sat down together and chose a dish to make.

Once the two were done in the kitchen, and had eaten their fill of it, Arya led the girl to the quarters and gave her instructions on how to get to the Hall in case she needed anything.

_Sparrow, she can take care of herself you know._

_I know, I just don't want her to go through any more trials that she has to._

_You are protective of her aren't you._

_Someone has to have the role of mother in her life._

_So let me get this straight... You are adopting her._

Arya thought about it_. Yes... In a way... It is good for her to have a motherly figure In her life_.

_I'm glad that you have come to that conclusion._

_I'm not going to let her go off alone when she needs to go to Eragon. I will go with her. That is... If she lets me... I will not impose_

_That is good Sparrow. Always remember your mother and learn from her mistakes._

_Yes... _And with that, she was sleeping peacefully.

That night she woke up to crying. She looked out her window and saw that Ürdjeth was outside sobbing. "Little one...what is wrong?"

"Momma... Bad dream," she sobbed.

"Come here little one." Arya held out her hand and was surprised when Ürdjeth hurled towards her at full speed and hugged her fiercely. She stiffened at first, but when she realized that the girl meant no harm and hugged her back.

Ürdjeth backed up and looked at her solemnly and said, "You be new Momma?"

"Is Bêth okay with it she asked tentatively"

Ürdjeth cocked her head to the side as if she was listening.

Ürdjeth imitated Bêth's voice, "Good for you."

Arya nodded, "I'm proud to be your new mother."

"Yaaaaaayyyyy! Momma!


	11. My story

I realize that all of my chapters are short and that I am being a little slow to update right now... I kind of started this series because I needed something to distract me from my grandma's trials... To Epsilon... I'm sorry that this isn't what you expected, but why do you keep on reading? Just to hate on me?

This is my story...

Last April my grandma was diagnosed with stomach cancer. It wasn't considered that bad compared to other types, but apparently the docs felt the need to wait SIX EFFING MONTHS to operate. They didn't do any kimmo therapy, they went straight into surgery.

The surgery was originally only going to take about half the stomach to get the cancer out... They ended up taking her whole stomach out in a 24 hour surgery. The had many complications in the surgery and when she woke up she was having a hard time breathing, so they sedated her and put her on a ventilator.

She started to get better in the next 7 weeks in the hospital... So well that she was transferred to a nursing home, but the nurses there didn't take care of her right and she became dehydrated and delusional. She was transferred back to the hospital and started to get better in the next week, until disaster struck

She suddenly got infections all over her body, and her blood cells were eating each other, making it hard for the docs to keep the blood volume up in her body. Then we found out that the cancer had come back, this time more aggressive and in the bones. She was too weak for kimmo treatment, so they said she had two to three months to live. They said that a week ago.

But on Wensday, November 13th, 2013 at 8:30 PM my Grandma, Patricia McDaris died. I have cried my eyes out for three days, and probably a lot more than just three days.

So now you know why I'm writing... To distract me from what has been happening to my grandmother. So please don't hate on me because it's chapters are short, or because they're stupid. It's very hurtful to me. Im sorry about the "perverted" jokes. I'll stop if you want me to... Just give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.

soooooooo yeeaaaaaaah. Peace out


	12. Eragon POV 5

**Thank you so much for all of your support, whether through private messages or comments or reviews. It means so much to me and I promise I will write tis story all the way to the end. BY THE WAY NEW ZEALAND ROCKS... no discrimination of course I've just always wanted to visit there. (Gracefacing *ding*) Anyway here's the next chapter... Also I've edited the past chapters because I fohnd that I accidentally posted two of the same one... Sowwy can we still be fwiends?**

Eragon lifted his head drowsily to see how long it was until they made it to his homeland. Presently they had made it to the beach that was several thousand leagues away from the eastern borders of Alagaësia. He released a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding.

_Are you going to be okay Eragon?_ Saphira asked.

_Yeah... I think..._

With that he called to the dwarf, the elf and their dragons and told them to land. Once they had all reached the beach, all three men set up the camp.

That night, Eragon was keeping watch over the camp while the others slept. He looked up at the stars and found all of the constellations that he hadnt seen in half a centur

y. Eragon sighed with contenment. There were so many emotions running through him these past few days, which left him drained. Physically he felt like he could fend off an entire army. What was wrong with him? Careful, not to disturb Saphira and the apprentices, he ran along the beach, trying to clear his mind.

In just a few measly hours he would see the love of his life. His soulmate. His other half. Eragon shivered and felt as if somebone was watching him. Eragon whispered his love's true name. He thought it was beautiful, and showed her dry humor, her rough past, important experiences that shaped her, her love and devotion to her family, friends, and subjects.

He wondered what was happening in her life right now.

Slowly, Eragon turned around to get back to camp before the others woke up and started to worry about him.


	13. Ûrdjeth POV 1

**Hey guys/girls today I decided to do something a little bit different... SURPRISE! So yeah... Enjoy!**

* * *

Ûrdjeth was pleased. No, she was much more than that, she was joyful. For the first time since her mother's death, things were looking up for her. She now had a caring mother that Ûrdjeth had adopted, who also happened to be apprenticed to.

A few days had passed since Bêthie and herself had arrived, and many thing had happened. For one, her counterpart had gotten so much bigger that every time she tried to mount, Bêthie needed to kneel so that Ürdjeth could swing herself onto the dragon's back.

As Bêth grew, so did Ûrdjeth, but not in the ordinary way, which had surprised Arya as well as Fírnen. Her mind became more developed than her body. Right now, it was if she was a ten year old in a five year old's body.

She had also started experimenting with weapons. Her mother felt that she needed to get a feel for what suits her style of fighting. Most recently she found that her favorite type of fighting was with two ten inch daggers, and kept them in their sheaths with were located on the inside of her boots, almost completely hidden.

Aside from her physical training, there was still much to do. She listen to stories bedtime that were told by her mother that encompassed the history of Alagaësia: the Riders, the Great War, everything. Her favorite story was that of an elven princess and the blue rider and his dragon defeating the forces of evil, although she never knew if it was true or not.

She noticed that every time her mother got to the end of the story, there was a sad expression on her face, almost as if she was there when it happened.

_Surely not, she would have to be over a hundred years old, _she said to Bêth.

_You never know with elves, they are very secretive and evasive._

_Hmmm... True, but she wouldn't keep something like that from me-_

_Unless it still hurts her to talk about it._

_Why would it hurt?_

Bêthie sighed, _Young one, many people died in that war, and it is more than likely that someone she loved was either killed or taken away from her._

_And?_

_Remember when your real mother died? Have you healed from that yet?_

_Not until Momma came._

_You see? You can't be completely healed until someone steps into the position that the one you lost was in._

_Hmm... Then we need to figure out who she lost and help her find another  
I'm not sure that that will work, there are probably several that were dear to her that she lost... However we can try._

_Thank you Bêthie!_

_It wasn't ever my choice...it was all yours..._

* * *

**I would like to thank all those who are reviewing (RandomKids, Bunny4evr2, and iloveExA) ... I appreciate the encouragement and I was wondering if there was anything you would like me to write about.**


	14. Eragon POV 6

The next morning Eragon fitted himself in his finest tunic over his jerkin. It was a dark blue that matched the scales on Saphira's back with a few lighter blue marks that matched Saphira's belly and in the shape of waves. He then put on his black leather leggings and chocolate colored leather boots. He looked into the mirror to ensure that his hair was not too unruly, but left the goatee-looking stubble in place, because it looked like he felt, that is to say haggard.

He then helped his apprentices do the same, packed up the camp and removed the gift that he had gotten for Arya before putting their belongings into the pocket of air that held the Eldunarì and four new eggs that were to be hatched.

Eragon then hopped up onto Saphira, for once content. _I am meant to be here. Not in some distant land, here, at home._

_I... I feel the same way. Why did we leave?_

_I do not know Saphira, but I do not want to leave again_

*An hour later*

Eragon finally stopped reminding his apprentices of the formalities of elves and looked ahead to see the most beautiful city that he would ever see. Ellesmera.

Looking to his apprentices which were on either side of him he said, "I will contact the Queen to announce our presence. Remember your manners." He said teasingly

"Yes, Ebrithal." They responded.

Eragon reached out with his mind and searched for a few moments for the comforting mind of his beloved. He found her in just a few seconds.

_Arya Dröttning!_

_Atra esterní ono thelduin, Eragon._

He shivered as he recognized the words that had started this whole romance.

_Atra du evarínya ono varda, Dröttning._

_Eragon, please you know how I feel about titles... What brings you here?_

_My apprentices were missing home and no one else was able to take them, _Eragon tried to say, but Arya saw right through it.

_There is no shame in wanting to see loved ones, Eragon. You of all people should know this._

Eragon poured out all of the emotions that he had been feeling in the past week into Arya: the pain, the concern, the love, the gratitude, and everything else. She seemed a bit surprised for a few seconds but soon returned her feelings for him. He was pleased that the foremost of them was love.

_Love. It's what hold us all together._

_Yes, love, it is, he replied._

_Hurry, come to me and I will show you our newest edition._

_Our?_

_Yes... Our._

Needless to say Eragon was confused. Was she pregnant? By who? Him? No, that's impossible, I haven't even seen her for over half a century now.

_Little one calm down._

_But what if she mated with someone else? _

_Do you really believe that she would do such a thing? Remember elves' process of mating is a long one and before you, she had no interest in mating. You are her one and only_

_What she says is true, Eragon_, Arya said, as Eragon had forgotten that she was still in his mind. _Now hurry up and get down here so that I can see your face! _And with that Arya withdrew from his mind.

_Now I'm curious... Hurry Saphira!_

_Of course little one._

Saphira dived down into the forest and abruptly unfurled her wings just in time before they smashed into the soft, earthy dirt.

Eragon jumped off her back and inhaled deeply through his nose. He sighed. It was just as he remembered. Quiet, peaceful, alive. He heard the dragons of his apprentices land shortly after him. After about ten minutes he heard another deep _thud. _Arya. He thought. _Fírnen,_ Saphira thought. After a second or two, he heard a dragon roar not a hundred meters away. There was also rustling of bushes, which the apprentices drew their swords to. Eragon waved at them, signaling to them to put them away.

Then there she was, the love of his life. She was in a green leather tunic that complimented her eyes and black leather padded leggings, which he assumed were for riding Fírnen. She also had a gold circlet on her brow, showing that she was Queen. He was vaguely aware of his apprentices putting their two fingers on their mouths and kneeling along with faint mumblings of, "Dröttning." At this moment he didn't care, he only had eyes for Arya.

Soon on enough, he saw the Urgal child that was holding onto Arya's pinky finger.

His love spoke. "Hello, Eragon, Saphira. And to you, apprentices, I am glad that you have returned, it has been far too long." As she said the last part, she stared directly at Eragon, making him blush. "This," she gestured to the child, "is Ûrdjeth, the newest rider, as well as my adopted child. Do not be fooled by her appearance, she is much wiser, stronger, and skilled than any of you were at this age. Since you know the rules of Ellesmera already, Ûrdjeth and her dragon, Bêth will now take you to your rooms for the remainder of the stay." She then turned to Ûrdjeth and whispered, "Go on."

After the apprentices were gone, dragons and riders alike, Eragon turned to Arya. Arya ran to him and embraced him, which surprised him, but soon returned it. Eragon whispered her true name, and she shivered as she whispered his. He too shivered at hearing the fullness of his being. When they finally broke away, Eragon whispered in her ear, "So, you've adopted a daughter eh?"

Arya's expression turned concerned, "Yes," she whispered, "Are you angry?"

Eragon looked straight into her eyes. He laughed, "Why would I be angry?"

Arya's face relaxed at his laughter and she said, "I don't know... Because she is an Urgal."

"I gave up my discriminations long ago. Whatever you do, do not be afraid of my actions, please? For me?"

Arya leaned upwards until their lips were touching and kissed him. Sparks flew as their lips moved in sync. His hands slid to her waist and her hands got tangled in his hair. Arya then smiled against his lips a whispered, "Weíl ono," [for you] and they deepened the kiss.

* * *

**Yep, that's right boys and girls! They've kissed! *fangirl scream* This is not the end though... Hell no! And guess what! 1000 freakin words in one chapter! Aren't you so proud of me? Sigh... I'm happy! Are you happy? Favorite and review if you're happy cause that makes me happy! Okay byyyyyye!**


End file.
